<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheveschkem [Podfic] by podfic_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658375">Sheveschkem [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover'>podfic_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellspark - Janet Kagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233738">Sheveschkem</a>' by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse">Fabrisse</a>:</p><p>Which pin will Tocohl and Maggy pick this year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggy | Margaret Lord Lynn &amp; Tocohl Susumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, Purimgifts 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sheveschkem [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts">DefinitelyNotScott</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233738">Sheveschkem</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse">Fabrisse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover by podfic_lover</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ayinrambsp81d7/%5BHellspark%5D%20Sheveschkem%20HQ.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HBrxvwfWeSsUeiHnp9qB_zuSl7BOFpuH/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1515.mediafire.com/e8251lq2h1ag/m9pgha9pr5nmnni/%5BHellspark%5D+Sheveschkem+HQ.mp3">Mediafire</a> </li>
<li>
<b>M4B:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/s6ges0r2cjpkyz4/%5BHellspark%5D%20Sheveschkem%20HQ.m4b?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p0dLb61YUQIA1uuiAlDRfM9gjNOV0I7w/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1587.mediafire.com/4c3zi97v56ug/znam1z7muxqvcpt/%5BHellspark%5D+Sheveschkem+HQ.m4b">Mediafire</a> </li>
<h2>Size</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3 &amp; M4B:</b> 10.9MB<br/>
</li>
<h2>Duration</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3 &amp; M4B:</b> 7:34min</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>